Her Boys
by padfootastic
Summary: Hermione walks into the kitchen to find it looking like a whirlwind had passed through it, and her two boys standing right in the center of it. REMIONE. ONE SHOT.


**This is a joint effort between Em (CrimsonGoldQueen) and me, so I really hope you like it :")**

 **Also, first time writing Remione, so I hope you guys tell me how it was? ^_^**

 **Word count: 612**

* * *

Hermione closed the door behind her, hanging her coat on the rack to the side, calling out as she always did, "REMUS! TEDDY!"

She strained her ears to hear the pitter patter of feet that usually accompanied her entry, but frowned when she couldn't hear anything.

"Remus?" She spoke again as she edged forward, moving in the direction of the kitchen.

Muted voices could be heard from in front of her and she quickened her pace, her wand slightly raised in a defensive action. As she entered the kitchen, ready to take action if necessary, she stopped just as abruptly as she had entered.

In the center of the kitchen, seated on the island, was a flour coated black haired boy. With one hand wrapped around him and the other holding a bowl far away, was the boy's father who was equally covered in…..certain substances?

Hermione shook her head at the mental image that gave her, chastising herself for her dirty mind as she watched the father-son duo quarrel over the bowl that was held securely in Remus's hand.

"Teddy, I told you no more raw cookie dough. You know how much it upsets your stomach," Remus spoke sternly.

"Buuuuuuuuut daaaaaaaddddyyyyyy I waaaaaaannnaaaa," Teddy whined, his lips in a full pout.

"Teddy," Remus spoke in his no-nonsense voice that never failed to excite Hermione. There was just something about the slight frown between his eyebrows, the way one of them arched perfectly, how his voice was just so perfectly stern.

Teddy merely pouted and turned away, crossing his arms in a sulk. From where she was leaning against the doorway, still unnoticed, Hermione had a perfect view of the 5-year-old and couldn't contain herself any longer. She pushed herself off the doorframe and walked towards the sulking boy.

"Oh, my darling boy, did daddy do something to you?" She cooed at him, wrapping her arms around him, her lips pulling up in a smile when his tiny arms tried to wrap themselves around her midsection.

"Momma, daddy's not giving me the cookie!" The little boy exclaimed in outrage.

Remus' face turned highly insulted, so much so it actually looked believable if not for the slight grin tugging at his lips, "I'm giving you cookies, I'm just not giving you raw cookie dough!"

His arms came to wrap around her waist from behind, the bowl mysteriously disappearing, his lips pressed a soft kiss below her ear, "Was work fine today?"

She nodded slightly, pressing into his chest, "Mhmm, it was fine. The usual, really. How was Teddy?"

"An angel, as always," He pressed one last kiss to her neck before reluctantly releasing her to go sort the cookie dough out.

Hermione turned to Teddy, who had his face scrunched up in an expression of extreme concentration, "What're you doing, baby?"

His eyes opened and she had to stifle a laugh when she saw one of his eyes was bright green and the other was it's natural brown, "Are you trying to look like uncle Harry?"

Teddy nodded excitedly, "Yes, momma, unca Harry's birthday tomorrow. Thaz why we make cookie!" He yelped happily.

Hermione's heart melted and she tightened her arms around him. Teddy was extremely close to his godfather, even staying with him for at least one night a week, and Harry adored him just the same back. Sometimes, she would get just slightly envious when she couldn't calm Teddy down but just one touch from Harry and he would become a gurgling, giggling mess.

Still, she wouldn't change it for the world. They were her boys and she loved them unconditionally, even if they constantly ruined the state of her kitchen.

* * *

 **Just imagine he got his metamorphmagus powers the same way Tonks (I'm assuming) did; randomly. For the sake of the godfather part to work, yeah? Y'all know how obsessed I am with godfather-godson moments don't you?**


End file.
